


Oasis Life

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Oasis year ruffly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Oasis was mischievous “thanks” to Hermes. So it was no surprise that when around her family and especially Hermes she teased and played pranks on them. But sometimes her shenanigans led to her getting into trouble or having a guilty felling in her stomach. These are the accounts of some of these instances within one year (or cycle).

The cycle begins with Zeus.

Crack! Boom!

Oasis jumped to her feet from her bed at the sound of the thunder and lightning in her room. As she calmed from high defense to tired grogginess, she remembered it was January 1st.

“January first well, dad must have set the alarm for me. How thoughtful of him.” She says sarcastically and a bit annoyed to be woken from a particularly good dream featuring her centaur, Chiron. She sleepily and clumsily dresses and readies herself for the day ahead, and walks out of her room.

“Good Morning, Sleepy head.” Her father says over the Olympian Gazette.

“That is a matter of opinion frankly.” she retorts.

“What that you're just waking up and Apollo's almost a quarter of the way across the sky.”

“No, the 'Good' part,” she says with a hint of venom in her voice she didn't intend and once she sees the hurt on her father’s face she feels terrible.

“I see,” says Zeus in a low hurt tone.

“I'm sorry, papa,” she says apologetically kneeling to lay her hand on his knee, “I was just in the middle of a wonderful dream when you woke me.”

He smiles at her and says, “Then let’s get to work.”

She smiles and nods eagerly. At this Zeus smiles and lets out a hardy laugh. Later that day Oasis decides everyone should know her father’s mood and besides that she's bored. So she puts a storm cloud above his head to follow him around all day.

Then she has, what at the time seemed like a grand idea, she shot a lightning bolt from the cloud. The thing is she forgot to angle the bolt away from the clouds charge and it hit Zeus right on the head. Right when it hit she hears a sound she never wants to hear again. Her father’s scream of pure anger and pain.

“Oaaaasssssiiiiisss!!!” He dragged her name out and his tone sent shivers down her spine as she thought it was worse than the cries of the furies in the Underworld. “TO! YOUR! ROOM! NOW!!!!”

Terrified beyond belief she ran to her room and wasn't permitted to leave until the end of Zeus' turn in the cycle.

Hera's sweat but Oasis is messy

“Sweet heart, wake up.” Whispered Hera in her youngest's ear trying to wake her up without putting her in an ill mood. “Please wake up.” she had no luck once again but knew precisely what to do and say. She sat next to Oasis and leaned over her whilst preparing to act out her plan. This would work but would cause a very impatient goddess. She decided to do it any way. “Chocolate for breakfast.”

Now that worked Oasis was out of bed, dressed, Hiss was wrapped around one arm and both were ready to go. They went to the kitchen to get breakfast which consisted chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk. But Oasis grew impatient waiting for her pancakes and tried to speed the process only to cause a huge mess of melted chocolate and pancake batter. She ended up being grounded for half the month of February.

Athena's a genius? Since when?

“Hay! What in the name of Zeus was that for?” Oasis yelled after Athena hit her with the ruler in her hand.

“What you think I'm not smart enough to know when I'm being insulted?!”

“NO I'm saying you're too stupid to tell when you're being hit on.” Oasis countered. Athena in turn answered with a blank stare.

“What. Are. You. Talking about?”

“Oh nothing, just the like crazy adorable satyr. You know the one that was so totally hitting on you!”

“You’re crazy, baby sister.” Athena said with a shy grin.

“One, not nice. Two, not a baby anymore.”

“Well, it doesn't matter any way. Fawn and I are just friends.”

“Right and Chiron is just my happily to close for papa's comfort hunting companion.” Oasis said facetiously.

“This conversation is over.” Responds Athena with a faint blush.

“For now maybe.” It was time for Athena to have reality smack her square in the face. So over the course of the next week Oasis devised a plan to get her sister with the satyr. So first she set a date for a picnic with Fawn, Chiron, Athena, and herself. Then that day she braided her sister’s hair and weaved flowers through. When they got to the meadow Athena went straight to Fawn, I knew it Oasis thought to herself. Oasis gravitated to Chiron as she always did when he was around. After kissing her on the cheek he asked looking at the other pair.

“Am I missing something?”

“No.” Oasis replied placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she told him about her plan. Fawn and Athena are happily inseparable now.  
Hestia has no sense of humor.

“OW!!” howled Oasis as she felt the heat hit her rear end.

“Pay Attention!” Scolded Hestia.

They had been doing this dance for years. Hestia tried to teach Oasis something her way. Oasis ended up doing it her way. Hestia said she was wrong. She ignored Hestia. Then Hestia threw fire at her to get her to “Pay attention.”

But today Oasis was done...Just Done taking it from her sister. So she decided that Hestia could learn a thing or ten.

“OK,” was Oasis' answer. Surprise plastered Hestia's face Oasis jumped at the chance to start and argument. Maybe the runt was finally learning Hestia was right and she was wrong.

“Good,” Hestia smiled.

“OW! Holy Crap! Sons of Ares!” Hestia screamed as she was hit with a ball of blue flame latter in the lesson.

“Pay Attention! Isn't that what you always tell me sister.” cooed Oasis with a look of mock innocents. Not her best idea she decided sitting in her room for the next three weeks.


	2. Part 2

Dionysus is a party pooper.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Oasis heard as she opened her eyes to look at her fiancé.

“Morning,” Oasis said sleepily looking at Chiron.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

“Oasis, I need your help with these hooligans!” Oasis heard Dionysus outside the door of Zeus cabin.

“Oh, Crap!” Oasis exclaimed disentangling herself from her fiancé, “Coming Dy!” she yelled getting changed. “Love you, Hun.” She said kissing Chiron before she bolted out the door to help her brother.

Later that day sitting with Chiron and Dionysus, she decided to get back at her brother for making her deal with a bunch of hormonal teens before she had her morning coffee. Her favorite way was to offer him wine, his forbidden drink, and watch him suffer while watching it turn to diet coke. So, that's what she did.

“Dy?” she asked innocently.

“Yes, little sister?”

“Would you like some Boudoir 1910?”

“Dear what are you doing?” Chiron whispered cautiously in her ear.

“Pay back for this morning.” she answered with a smirk poring Chiron and her self wine.

“Huh?” Dionysus asked.

“Boudoir 1910?”

“Oh, yes please.” Dionysus answered like a kid on Christmas morning. Right as Oasis was done filling Dionysus' cup the wine turned to diet coke. That's when Chiron and Oasis toasted Dionysus.

“Oops” Oasis shrugged.

“YOU. ARE. DEAD! You little Brat!!” He screamed getting up and chasing after her.

Ares is mean, but a great big brother.

“You promised Ayr!” Protested Oasis.

“And?”

“And, you promised,” she said with a hint of hurt, “But if you want to break your promise and make sniff-sniff your baby sniff sister sniff cry. Sniff Whom I to stop you?” Oasis said looking at him with big, wet puppy dog eyes.

“OH, Fine!” Ares exhaled in defeat. “But, if I take you and help with this cake testing thing. You, Baby sister, have to get me a new spear, Deal?”

“Deal!” She squealed jumping up and giving Ares a vice grip hug around his neck.

“Ya, now. Get. Off.”

“Okay!” she said skipping happily away to get ready.

At the tasting she tried a piece that she thought tasted like mud pie. So, time to mess with Ares.

“Try this I think it's the best out of all of them.”

“Okay, even though you've said that about the past like 15 you've tried.” He took a huge bite, “Oh! Ew! You little brat you are so done! I am never helping you again!” (He helped quite a few times after.)

Apollo thinks he's the hottest thing ever. He's not.

“I am to, or did you forget about the sun?”

“No, but that's not you it's your car.”

“So?”

“So, one it doesn't count and two you're not as hot as you think you are.”

“Take it back.”

“No,” Oasis replied like a petulant child sticking her tongue out at him, and running away.

“That's it! You're dead!” Apollo said jokingly running after her.

Artemis is over protective.

“Why yes, yes I am.” she said matter-of-fact like.

“So, can I go out with Chiron for the night?”

“No, over protective 'member?”

“Well, so's Chiron.”

“Maybe, but what if you or he would get you to into a 'situation' while you're out? What am I supposed to tell dad if he asks?”

“Well if by that you mean what I think you mean, don't worry. Dad already explained it to me in explicit detail. Plus you're a little too late.”

“How late?”

“Last time you were in charge of me.” Oasis answered with a mischievous grin.

“Now it's definitely NO!”

“Fine, am I grounded now?” Oasis asks nonchalantly.

“Yes, yes you are.” Artemis said matter-of-fact like.


	3. Part 3

Hermes is an instigator.

“Am Not!”

“Oh, ya what happened last April fool’s day and why'd it happen?”

“No I'm not, and easy a prank on dad gone terribly wrong because you're a brat.” He replied with an impish smile.

“Right, so you. Having me. Plant that lightning bolt. On dad's chair. Was all. My fault?”

“Exactly!”

“You're right Herm, you’re not an instigator.”

“Thank you.”

“You're an idiot.”

“To your room then.”

“Fine, BTW. You're still an idiot.”

Aphrodite is a living Cosmopolitan magazine.

“A what?”

“Cosmopolitan you know beauty magazine.” Oasis says with an underlying 'duh' in the statement.

“Whatever, we should do something about your hair for tonight.”

“Why what's wrong with my hair?” Oasis asks looking at her tresses flowing over her shoulders.

“It's dull and if you’re staying with me on the day of a date with your centaur you will not, and I repeat will not, go looking like that.”

“Chiron has never said anything about my hair.” Oasis says with a hint of sadness in her voice and a slight frown. “Besides I got beauty from you.” is mumbled as an afterthought.

“Oh, Oasi I didn't mean it like that.” Aphrodite says in realization of how her comment must have sounded to her sister.

“Well, then how did you mean it?”

“I meant the way you wear it. I was thinking of styling it for you.”

“Oh.” Oasis said with a mixture of confused realization.

“Ya, I'm sorry I said it like that.”

“It's Okay, let’s go.” Oasis says going back to her innocently happy self.

Poseidon is an awesome uncle.

“Can we go see the boys?”

“Why?”

“No reason, just want to do some match making with Annabeth and Percy. Check on Tyson. See Chiron.”

“Of course. If you succeed in the match making you get to tell Athena. No getting Tyson in trouble. No, well no anything that can get you in trouble with Chiron. Deal.”

“Deal.”

Later.

“You tried to do what?” Chiron said doing a phenomenal spit take at the information of Oasis match making attempt.

“I tried to set Percy and Annabeth up together. Why?” Oasis said confusion bleeding off her.

“Well what did they say when they found out what you were trying to do?”

“That their 'just friends' but last I checked the look they gave each other is a lot more than a 'just friends' look.”

“Yes well, maybe you should just let them find out for themselves and stop meddling in their business.”

“Because that takes too long.”

“The suns going down.” Chiron says nonchalantly.

“Okay one you are not so subtly changing the topic and two would you like to escort me to the pier?”

“Of course my dear.”

Hephaestus and Aphrodite need marriage counseling.

“She should be allowed to go if she wants to!” yelled Aphrodite in exasperation.

“Not without a chaperone she can’t.” Hephaestus said way too calmly.

“Well, I'm not going to do it and you won’t. Times have changed let the girl go.”

“Look I can just postpone you know.” said Oasis over her brother and sister.

“No, you should be able to go by yourself.”

“No, she shouldn't be.”

“Here we go again.” mumbled Oasis under her breath.

“Hey Chiron?” Oasis said hesitantly over the Iris Message Rainbow.

“Ya, they’re at it again huh?” Chiron said going quiet as he spoke.

Hughing a sigh Oasis replied, “Ya, rain check?”

“Sure,” Chiron said in an almost whisper looking down at his hooves. “Love you.”

“Ya, love you too.” Oasis said in the same manner, minus the hooves, and the I.M ended.  
Hades is...Hades.

“Hay, I'm outty.” Oasis said walking into the library.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Hades eying her outfit.

“I told you, I have a date with Chiron tonight.” Oasis replied putting her necklace on.

“Yes, dear it's not like she hasn't been talking about it 24/7 for the past two weeks now is it.” Persephone scoffed at her husband.

“Oh, right the centaur.”

“Ya uncle, the centaur don't tell me you’re going to make me take a chaperone.”

“No, just don't leave the Underworld.” said Hades from his book.

“Kay, so like I said he's here to pick me up. So see you later.” Oasis said kissing her aunt on the cheek and her uncle on the head before leaving.

This was Oasis' life with her family before she settled down with her husband and twin daughters in Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
